whitecollarfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of the Box Transcript
Episode 1x14: " " Written by: Jeff Eastin Directed by: Kevin Bray Transcribed by: Lovefanfiction Act 1 of the city to: FBI conference room. Jones, Cruz and Peter are there. Neal is arriving. Neal: Ah, you went for coffee. Nice. Cruz: Oh, you took forever getting back, so you miss out. Neal: Whose is that? Jones: Hughes' Neal: Well, you'll be glad I took my time, because I solved our embezzlement scam. It's a lapping scheme. Cruz: A lapping scheme? Peter: It's a way to siphon money. Neal: I'll show you. Let's say I wanted a sip of Hughes' latte. Cruz: Oh, I- Neal: Just a sip. a sip Oh, that's delicious. Now I have a problem. Jones: Yeah, Hughes is going to toss your butt back into prison for drinking his coffee. Neal: Right. So, take a little bit of yours, pour a little bit into here. pours some of Jones’ coffee into Hughes’ And now you're going to kick my butt. Jones: Mmm. Cruz: Hey! Neal: It's a lapping scheme. Cruz: Mm-hmm Neal: Keep going long as I can and in the end I've got a full cup of coffee and no one's the wiser. for Peter's cup Peter: his cup Until I catch you. a sip. Ah. It's good work though, it's very good. phone beeps; he checks it. Neal: Hey, June's doing a champagne brunch, I totally forgot. Do you mind if I cut out early? Peter: What kind of monster would I be to keep Neal Caffrey from a champagne brunch? Neal: See ya guys. Leaves. looks suspicious. to: Indoor swimming pool. Alex is swimming. Neal: Got your message. Was wondering when you were going to call. Alex: Hop in, we'll chat. Neal: Forgot my suit. Alex: That's never stopped you before. Neal hesitates: Relax, I know you're wearing the anklet. What I don't know is if you're wired. Get in. takes off his clothes and dives in. Neal: Where's the music box, Alex? Alex: No small talk? Neal: Come on, I know it’s said it's in Manhattan. Alex: I want to make sure you're not going to go and get it without me. Neal: I told you, we'll get it together. Alex: It's in the Italian Consulate. nods; of course it's not easy. Alex: I traced it to the consul general. He tucked the box into his private safe in the consulate last year. He's flying in next week to pick it up. Neal: Consulate's a hard target. Alex: They're having a party next week. It’s our chance to get inside. Neal: I'm always up for a party. What happens when he notices it's gone? Alex: The Nazis took it from the Russians... Neal: He wasn't supposed to have it in the first place, so he won't talk when we steal it from him. A better question: I know why I'm naked; why are you? to Neal's place. Mozzie: A consulate. Oh, great, an international incident. Look, I don't want to end my days in some underground prison, adopting cockroaches as pets. Neal: We're not talking about North Korea. It's the Italians, Moz. Mozzie: They do prison just fine! Ask Galileo. Can we do it without Alex? Neal: No, she won't tell me what safe it's in. Mozzie: She was always a smart girl. Neal, unhappily: Yeah. Mozzie: All of this is moot, anyhow. The suit isn't going to let you out of your anklet any time soon. Neal: Not Peter. Mozzie: Then who? Neal: Fowler. If he wants me to get him the music box, he has to cut my anklet. He's manipulated it before. Mozzie: Okay, let's say he goes for it. Let's say you get him the box. Then what? Neal: What do you mean? Mozzie: You give Fowler the music box and Kate comes running into your arms. You settle down, buy a fixer upper, and then- join the PTA? Neal, emotional: Yeah. Mozzie: Neal, happily ever after isn't for guys like us. Neal: It is this time. It is. to: Neal and Mozzie on the couch. Neal is on the phone. Neal: Agent Fowler, extension 221. Lady on the phone: One moment. beeps, rings. A man answers. Man on the phone: Agent Fowler's office. Neal: Tell him I've got that information on the music box he requested. Man: Who is this? Neal: He knows. He can meet me at midnight tomorrow. Man: Where? Neal: He'll know that, too. up. Too cryptic? Mozzie: Where you gonna meet him? Neal: I'll find a place. of the city. to: Peter's dinning table under a pile of maps. Elizabeth: Hi, you got a stakeout? Peter: Yep, deviled ham. Elizabeth: Well, you're either going to torture Neal with it or you're going alone. Peter: We'll see. Elizabeth: What's going on? Peter: Look. Elizabeth: Neal's tracking data. What's he up to now? Peter: Nothing. Yet. He spent forty-five minutes on the corner of Kenmare and Lafayette last night. Elizabeth: Well, Honey, he can walk freely for a two mile radius, right? Peter: Yeah, but it was the way he was walking. Look, he stands at every corner around this parking garage for exactly two minutes. He walks each street leading away from this point and then back again. Elizabeth: What do you think he was doing? Peter: I think he was casing the area. How many people are around? Where there are cameras. Looking for an escape route, in case he needs one. Elizabeth: What is he planning? Peter: I think he's gonna steal the music box. Elizabeth: On a street corner? Peter: Working theory. Elizabeth: Well, have fun on your stakeout. I love you. Peter: I love you. to: Neal in a parking garage. He starts moving at the sound of doors closing. Fowler and another man appear. Neal: Fowler. Oh, brought a friend! pats down Neal. Neal: I'm not wired. Fowler: You'll forgive me if I don't take your word for it. Friend: He's clean. Fowler: This better be good. Neal: I'm close to the music box. Fowler: That supposed to mean something to me? Neal: Well, you flew in from D.C. so I think it does. My window to get the box closes in the next week. I need my tracking anklet off now to make it happen. Fowler: You're not suggesting something illegal, are you, Caffrey? Neal: Of course not. Especially to an upstanding federal agent such as yourself. Fowler: You're pushing it. Neal: I'm going to push it some more. I give you the box, Kate and I never hear from you again. That's my price. Fowler, smiling and walking away: You know, I don't give a damn what you do, Caffrey. Just don't make it my problem. back to reveal Peter's face in a rear view mirror. Peter: Neal, what the hell are you doing? song. to: Neal's place. Alex, Mozzie, and Neal are all looking at a floor plan on an easel. Mozzie: This is the Italian consulate. It's not a bank. Or a museum. It's a little piece of a foreign country. If we had a tank, maybe. Or an air force. Neal: Well, we don't have an air force, but the party will get us past the first line of security and into the main ballroom. moves the first floor plan behind the stack on the easel, revealing another floor plan. There's only one way into the inner sanctum. It's through this security door. This door is our biggest obstacle. Mozzie: Ah, yeah. There's no keypads, no biometrics, no lock. and Alex trade share an amused glance. The only way is to be buzzed through by a guard stationed in the security room. Neal: Let me worry about that. Mozzie: Grand. Neal: Once I'm through, there's a long stretch of hallway monitored by a close-circuit camera. When I make it down the hallway, I can get into the vault room. Which safe is it, exactly? Alex: I'll let you know. Neal: And when I find the safe, all I have to do is crack it. Alex: It's high security and torch-resistant. Mozzie: Uh, you'll need heavy metal to get through the fire-resistant plate. Neal: A’right, details. One thing at a time, Moz. Let's start with party invites. Alex, unfolding a piece of paper: I'm looking for a man, without a plus one. I'm leaning towards this gentleman, Ignacious Barden. Neal: Why him? Alex: He's a duke. Neal: Wouldn't someone a little less conspicuous do? Alex: I always wanted to dance with a duke. Neal: A'right. Mozzie: You submit your resume yet? Mozzie: Uh, the catering company received it this morning. As the proprietor of the Greatest Cake bakery, I fully expect a glowing reference. Neal: Of course. Alex: What's your in? Neal: I'm planning to make a very generous donation to the people of Italy. on the door. June enters. June: Neal? Uh. places a painting over the floor plan. June: Company is on the way. Neal: Thank you. enters. Peter: Oh, look at this. All the usual suspects in one place. Makes my job much easier. What're you kids up to? Alex: We were just leaving. Peter: I bet you were. and Mozzie leave. Peter: I know you met with Fowler. And now Alex and your little buddy are here. You've got your whole crew to steal the box. Tell me I'm wrong. Neal, shrugging: You're wrong? Peter: I don't understand you. I gave you a shot at a better life. Neal: It's not the life I want. Peter: Okay. Well, we all have our weakness. Kate's yours. Do the right thing, Neal. to leave, but stops. You're fooling yourself if you think Kate's on your side. leaves. Neal stares at the painting on the easel. to: Agent Fowler's office. An OPR agent, Maurice, handing Fowler a folder: Surveillance photos from Caffrey's place. Fowler, looking at the photos: Oh, Burke showed up? Maurice: Yeah, he didn't look happy. Fowler: Pulled Caffrey's tracking data the night we met with him. And he also slipped in a request asking what I'm up to in New York. Aren't you clever, Agent Burke? You keeping an eye on his people? Maurice: Jones and Cruz 'round the clock. gestures Maurice to leave and dials his phone. Fowler, to phone: Mentor's moving forward but we might have a problem. Agent Burke might try to interfere. Yes, sir. Yeah, I can- I can take Burke out of play. As long as you remember our deal. I get the box and this is over. to: Neal, intent, shirtless, sculpting from reference photos. enters. Neal: Your day went well? Alex: You'd be amazed the kinds of places a duke gets you access to. Neal: I thought you were just using him for a plus one? Alex: No harm in having a little fun while I'm at it. smiles. Alex: Wow, your gift to the Italians? Neal: It's Fancelli's study, statue of Divo Cano. looks at the photo, the statue, and then Neal. Alex: This is beautiful. Looks like the real thing. Neal: Don’t let it fool you. Alex: I won't. There's something we've been avoiding. I think it's time to talk about it. sets aside his tools. Neal: A’right, look, I know you and I have a complicated relationship- Alex, tapping his tracker with her foot: I mean this. looks down. If you can't get it off, then none of this will matter- Neal: It'll happen. Can I get you a glass of wine? Alex: Okay. to: Neal and Alex on the couch. Alex: Remember the last time we were this close to get the box? Neal: Copenhagen. Sneaking into the Amalienborg Palace, hanging out with the royal family. laugh. Alex: I have a scar from the jump off the gate house. Neal: Healed nicely. Alex: You didn't visit me in the hospital. Neal: You didn't visit me in prison. Alex: You burned that bridge and cu- Neal: You cut me out. Alex: We cut each other out. That's... Neal: Who we are. It's not a game, this time. Alex: Come on, I know you're going to take the box. I know this is about Kate. beeping noise. Neal looks at his tracker. Neal: Alex, look. Alex: Don't lie to me, Neal; it's humiliating for both of us. Neal, bending down to examine the tracker: This light's never been off before. Alex: Fowler came through? Neal: I think we're in play. smile. to: Elizabeth's business, with Elizabeth and a pair of clients. Elizabeth: I think this caviar will go lovely with the foies gras and the champagne. Oh, and I want to try and I show you the, uh, table settings. Fowler, storming in with a pair of agents: I'm looking for Elizabeth Burke. Elizabeth: I'm Elizabeth. Fowler: Ms. Burke. We got a tip that you have contraband on the premise. Elizabeth: What're you talking about? clients: Just give me a second. Fowler: I'm sure you're aware there are certain restrictions on the import of certain foreign foods and spirits. looks confused as Fowler picks up and sniffs at a glass. We'll need to search everything. Elizabeth: Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, what’re you doing? You need a search warrant for that! the proffered search warrant. Who are you? Fowler: FBI, ma'am. Elizabeth: You're with the bureau? Fowler: Mmm-hmm. Elizabeth: Wait, do you know who my husband is? Fowler: I do. to: Peter and Jones getting into Peter's Taurus. Peter: You think you're phone's being tapped? Jones: Been on the other side enough to recognize those clicks. Peter: That's not good. Lauren? Jones: Same. Now Fowler’s back. Think there's a connection? car rings. Peter answers. Peter: Hey, El, what's up? Elizabeth distressed: Honey, I-I need you. Peter: What's the matter? Elizabeth: They're tearing apart my office. Peter: Who? Elizabeth: The FBI. Please, please, don't touch that! Peter: El did- already hang up. To Jones: she say FBI? Jones: Yeah Peter's Taurus: Please say a command. Peter: Traffic. Taurus: Traffic. Peter, off the traffic updates on his car: Looks like there's an accident on Park and 34th. to El's business. Elizabeth: Honey. Peter: Hey, what's going- hey, who's in charge here? Fowler: Stay away from my suspect, Burke. Peter: Your suspect? You're way out of bounds here, Fowler. Elizabeth: Fowler? Wait, you’re the man who violated our home? Peter: Okay, let me talk to him, all right? Elizabeth: You almost ruined my husband's career- Fowler: You better calm your wife down, here, Burke. Peter: I'll calm- Don't you tell me- Elizabeth: I am not calming down! swats Fowler. Fowler: And that's assualting- Elizabeth: Hitting me? This is absolutely ridiculous! Peter: You have got to be kidding me. hauls off and punches Fowler in the mouth. Agents scramble to break it up, but Peter's done. Fowler straightens, wiping away blood. Elizabeth, softly: Honey. Fowler: You just got yourself a suspension, Agent Burke. Jones, right? Take his gun and badge. Jones: You got your own guys for that. Sir. Fowler: Take his gun and badge. Peter, taking off his gun and badge: It's all right, Jones. It was worth it. gives Peter a bloody, satisfied smile. to: the Burke house. Elizabeth enters, throwing things her things at the couche, Peter follows. Peter: Honey, come on, El- El- can we just- let's talk about this. Elizabeth: Is there really anything to talk about? I mean, I'm out on bail and you're out of a job. Peter: No, it's just a two week suspension. Elizabeth: I was arrested! Peter: I know. Elizabeth: And handcuffed in front of my clients. I'll be lucky if I have a business in two weeks! Peter: You- Elizabeth: And now I have to call and explain why two thousand dollars worth of caviar is the property of the U.S. government! Peter: All right, all right, all right, come on. Come here, come here. Come on. pulls El into a hug. She calms. I love you, El. I am so sorry. Elizabeth: Don't be sorry. Just- just get him. phone rings. It's Neal, and he's walking down the street as he talks. Peter: What is it? Neal: I just heard. Peter: Don't. Neal: I didn't know this would happen, Peter. I didn't know he'd go after you. Peter: I don't want your apology. For the record, you just bought yourself two weeks house arrest. Neal: Jones told me. Peter: You try leaving your apartment, you're done for. So good luck planning your little caper. a knock on the door. Peter: Hold on, I'm not done with you. opens the door, revealing Neal. Neal: About that house arrest thing. Act 2 to: Neal and Peter on the back porch, watching El make calls through the window. Neal: I never thought he'd come after Elizabeth, you have to believe me. Peter: I don't care what you thought. You're helping him destroy everything I've worked for, everything my wife had worked for. Neal: He took you out so you couldn't stop me. Peter: I know, and I walked right into it. Neal: Well, like you said, we all have our weaknesses. He got mine, he found yours. When this is over, we take him down. For good. sighs and turns his tracker for Peter to see. Neal: Look at this. Peter: Neal, your light is off. Neal: Yeah, but according to Jones the monitoring station says I'm at home. Peter: Why isn't it transmitting? Fowler. He shut you down so you could steal the box. How'd he do that? Neal: I don't know. Peter: I'm almost impressed. Neal: You're not going to arrest me? Peter: I can't. I don't have a badge. All right, let's say you pull off this heist. You really think he's going to let you and Kate go? Neal: I need to know. If she's... You'd do the same for Elizabeth. Peter, looking in the window at his wife: After today, I'm not going to argue that. I'm going to beat him. Neal: What're you going to do? Peter: Fowler took my badge. I'm going to take his. He's aiding you in illegal activity. Neal: I'm just doing my part. He'll be watching you and everyone you work with. Peter: I know. I’ll need help from somebody with FBI access who Fowler can't link to me. Somebody I can trust. Neal: You got someone in mind? nods happily. to Peter sitting on a bench. Diana walks up to him. Peter: Thanks for coming. Diana: You knew I would, Boss. Peter: laughs You don't have to call me that anymore. How's Christie? Diana: She's good. Peter: Good, good, good. Good. You guys like D.C.? Diana: Different city, same paperwork. I should've stuck around, things are probably more interesting with Caffrey. Peter: Too interesting. Diana: Uh-huh. He the reason I'm here? Peter: nods Diana, what I'm about to ask you to do is a lot more than paper work. I need you too look into an OPR agent. Agent Garret Fowler. Somehow he's manipulating Neal's anklet. Diana: Why? Peter: Neal has access to something he wants. Diana: Sounds like he hasn't changed. Peter: No. Good old Neal. Diana: He still wearing the hat? Peter: Oh, please. laughs. to Neal's apartment. Mozzie: How'd it go? Neal: Good. Mozzie: The Consulate accepted your gift? of Tamasy shaking Neal's hand in front of the statue. Neal: I spoke to Mr. Tamasy, the Consulate manager. Fancelli's study of Vulcan is now in the inner sanctum Mozzie: How's the security? Neal: Like we expected. opening a door. The outer door opens with a key card. approaches a door, looks up at a camera. Tamasy: Pass us through. guard watching the cameras buzzes him through. Mozzie's voice: And what about the inner door? Can we get through? Neal: I'll figure out a way. Mozzie: He invited you to the party? Neal: He did. Mozzie: Alex? Neal: She's the duke's plus one. You? Mozzie: You're looking at the new assistant server... trainee. If I play my cards right, I get dental in three months. Neal: A'right. We're about ready. Let's cut it off. You want to do the honors? Mozzie: I feel like I should make a toast or something. "We feel free when we escape, even if it be but from the frying pan into the fire." Eric Hoffer. snips the anklet. No sirens. Neal: Into the fire. clink wine glasses. to Diana and Peter at the Burkes' house. Diana: This is everything I could find on Garret Fowler. Not much there. I put in a request to go after his files, I'm just waiting on the judge. Peter: We don't need much. He's aiding a premeditated robbery. The anklet is the key. Diana: You sure it's him? Peter: Fowler's doctored Caffrey's information in the past and he's doing it now. I need to know how. Diana: Well, Marshals monitor the anklet. Peter: Department of Justice supersedes their authority. Fowler could override them and get access. Or he's altering the data remotely. Diana: Well, you can't do that from just any Internet connection. Peter: You need a secure line. He's doing it from OPR offices. There have one in New York. That's where I need to go. Diana: Well, nobody gets into that building without fed- Peter: Federal clearance and an appointment. They wouldn't let me within a hundred yards. Diana: But they'd let me. Peter: Fowler finds out and it's career suicide. Diana: I came here to help you. Peter: Thank you. Diana: This music box, what happens if he gets it? Peter: I don't know, but we need to make sure he doesn't. leaves. to: shots of the city. to: inside the Italian Consulate. Security is scanning everyone on their way in. Neal comes up clean. Neal: Signor Tamasy. Tamasy: Ah! Mr. Donwell. Neal: Please, call me George. Tamasy: George, thank you again for your remarkable donation. Neal: Well, I know how important Fancelli's work is to Italian sculpture. Couldn't just let it sit around in my family's attic, collecting dust. Tamasy, laughing: No, of course not. The Consul general has requested the piece be placed in perfect view of his office. Fancelli is his favorite artist. Neal, lying: Really? I had no idea! Could I see it? Tamasy: I'm sorry, I'm afraid that won't be possible. But rest assured, it's very safe. gestures Neal towards the party. Please, enjoy your evening. Neal, to bartender: Ketel one on the rocks, please. Bartender: Of course, sir. glances at Moz and then catches Alex's eye as she enters with the duke. He accepts the glass from the bartender. He puts his hand over his pocket; at his signal, Alex excuses herself. Alex, to the duke: I'll be right back. runs into Tamasy. Alex picks his pocket on her way past. Mozzie: Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir. Excuse me. Neal: Nice lift. kisses Alex's hand, taking the keycard from her hand as he pulls away. Alex: This will get you through the first door. You clean up nice. Neal: Not so bad yourself. Alex, grabbing two champagne flutes: Good luck, Caffrey. starts to walk away. Neal: Alex. Which safe is it? Alex: Triple walled. Case-hardened steel. 1943 Mackenzie. Neal: Couldn't make this easy for us, could they? Alex: Where's the fun in that? Neal: I'll see you on the inside. makes her way back to the duke. Neal grabs a champagne glass and strides to the middle of the room. Neal, loudly: Excuse me! Scusi! Pardon! I'd like to make a toast to our gracious host! And all of you! Because this is a very special night. Well, it's special to me anyway. You probably have no idea who I am, so I'm going to tell you. I'm an internationally renowned art thief. laughter throughout the room. And tonight, I'm here to rob you. Cheers! sips his champagne. to: Guards walking Neal down an empty hallway. to: Back in the party, guests are confused. Tamasy: Signori e Signoria, it seems one of our guests has had too much to drink. Please continue to enjoy your evening. is tickled. Tamasy leaves the party. to: Neal and the guards are passing through a door as Mozzie watches. Mozzie, to Alex: Champagne, madam? Alex: Oh, thank you. He made that look easy. Mozzie: Our turn. is led down a staircase. Alex pulls lipstick out of her purse along with a couple of small smoke bombs. Tamasy, at the guard: Pass us through. guard watching the security footage buzzes them through. Back at the party, Alex plants her smoke bombs in one some plants. Tamasy shoves Neal through the door. Tamasy: Tell me why you're really here. Neal: Well, I told you. I'm here to rob you. Tamasy: I see. nods at one of his security personnel, who punches Neal in the gut. Neal, strained: Ah! Ah. Well, now I'm definitely not going to tell you. smoke bombs go off and so do the fire alarms. The guests start to evacuate. Tamasy, to security personnel: Give me your walkie. Lock him in here! Come with me. leave, Neal goes for the door. Tamasy and the two security men emerge from a door. Tamasy: Move everyone into the atrium! No one leaves here, we check everyone! Security guard watching the cameras, over the walkie: Yes, sir. and the security personnel leave quickly. Mozzie catches the closing door with his serving tray. Neal: through the door and glances around for Mozzie. C’mon, Moz. Mozzie: Neal! Neal: Where are you? Mozzie: The other side of the glass. Walkie, in the security guard's hand: Unit one, we're clear! Security guard: Unit two, East stairwell. holds a camera on a pole to take a photo of the hallway. He positions the camera in front of the security camera. Security guard: Unit two, East stairwell. Mozzie: Go. runs across the hallway. The security guard notices the image jumping on a security feed and taps the monitor. Neal swipes the card and moves into the inner sanctum. He pulls the sheet of off his sculpture. Neal: Some of my best work. smashes the statue with the hammer it was holding. He pulls his bag of tools out of the statue's back and starts drilling into the safe. Mozzie: Neal, hurry up! My arm's killing me from holding that drink tray. inserts a camera tube into the safe and starts turning the dial. It clicks once. Twice. A third time. He pulls the camera out, takes a deep breath and opens the safe. Inside is the music box. He takes several seconds just to look at it. He puts it in his bag and grabs the hammer. to: Tamasy investigating the smoke bombs. Tamasy: the walkie: Shut off the alarm. the personnel with him. The security room, go! to the long hallway. Alex appears behind a door on one end. Mozzie: Take your time, why don't cha? You're losing your touch. Alex: Let me in. Neal: Everything okay? Alex: We did it, Neal. hugs him, lifting the keycard in the process. Neal: We're not out of here yet. Security, off screen: Is somebody down there? lowers the camera. Mozzie: That's very touching guys, but they're coming! runs to get Mozzie, but discovers the card is gone. Alex grabs the bag and shuts the door behind her. She feeds the card through the gate. Security, off screen: The stairs! Neal: Alex. Security, off screen: I hear something over here! Hey! Oi! Neal: Alex! Mozzie: Hurry up, they're coming! opens the door with the key card. Neal: Come on, Mozzie! blocks the door handles with the sculpture's hammer. Tamasy: Go around! Security personnel: Go around the other way, the other way! Through here, through here. Act 4 to: A crushed Neal opening the door to his apartment and finding Peter at his table. Peter: There's an APB out for a man of interest in a slick suit. Apparently he propelled down the wall of a consulate. Neal, resigned: Okay, fine. They're not going to prosecute for an item they weren't supposed to have in the first place. Peter: An item you don't seem to have. Neal: Well, let's just say Alex had other plans. Should've seen it coming. Peter: Any idea where she went? Neal: She didn't stick to the plan. She got out of the consulate a different way. If Alex wants to disappear, she does. With that box, Fowler's side wins. Peter: I need to know, what about us? Are we on the same side here? Neal: You said I earned the right to make my own choices. You changing your mind? shakes his head. Neal: Fowler's still out there. Peter: This isn't over yet. grabs his coat and stands to leave. Neal: What do you mean by that? Peter: I've got something in play. to: the front of the OPR office. Fowler is leaving. Diana, watching, punches some keys on her phone. to: Neal's apartment. He's pacing. June enters. June: You’re going to burn a hole right through my floor if you keep that up. Whatever's bothering you, believe me, it's going to work out. Neal: How do you know that? turns to the door where Alex appears, holding the music box. Neal sighs in relief. Neal, to June: Thank you. For everything. June, hugging Neal: Oh, you know I don't believe in good-bye. Neal, you are one in a million. And don't you forget it. leaves, shutting the door behind her. Neal: I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. Alex: Funny, I was thinking the same thing. But- here. Before I change my mind. hands Neal the music box. Neal: You don't know what this means to me. Alex: I think I do. I hope Kate's still the same girl you think she is. Neal: Hearing that a lot lately. You don't trust her. Why'd you bring this back? Alex: Because I don't want this to be good-bye. In case she's not. And plus, I figured I don't need all the heat this is going to bring. I don't need the same guy who's been after you coming after me. Neal: You always made smart decisions. Alex: You should try it sometime. leaves. Neal smiles, relieved, at the box. to Diana, in the OPR office, on the phone. Diana: Fowler just left for his coffee break, I'm about to enter his office. Peter: Aim for his laptop, Diana. And be careful. Diana: I'll be out before he can take his first sip of macchiato. to: Alleyway, Neal watching as Fowler's car pulls up. Fowler: Is that it? Neal: I want assurances. pulls an envelope out of his jacket and hands it to Neal. Neal opens it and pages through it. Neal: Mentor was created for me. Fowler: Kate and I made a deal. You both get new identities. We get the box, you disappear. Legally. Neal: hands Fowler the bag. Here you go. What's so special about that box? Fowler: It’s above my pay grade. Kate's waiting for you. Time and place are in that folder. goes to leave, stops. Have a nice life, Caffrey. Neal: Yeah. gets in his car and drives away. to: Diana in Fowler's office. She goes right for the laptop and enters a bypass code. She starts copying files. Maurice enters. Maurice: Can I help you? Diana: Hey, I'm from IT. Agent Fowler requested another security protocol. Insisted we schedule during his coffee break. You know how he gets. Maurice, suspicious: Yeah. puts the folder he's carrying into a tray and leaves. Diana: Come on. finishes, she walks out. In a perpendicular hallway, Maurice turns back around and enters the empty office. He runs around the computer and sees the words "FILE DOWNLOAD COMPLETE." He dials Fowler. Fowler: Fowler. Maurice: Hey, we've a problem. There was somebody on your computer here. Said she was from IT. Fowler: What? She get anything? Maurice: She downloaded the whole Mentor file. Looks like she got the whole hard drive. Fowler: Ah, damn it. to: shots of the city. to: Mozzie and Neal walking down the street. Mozzie: A Washington-approved disappearing act. Neal: Technically I work for OPR. Mozzie: Nah, technically, it's just on paper. But this new identity- you can go anywhere. With Kate. Neal: And it's legal. Mozzie: It's genius. Nobody will be able to find you. Governments, old enemies, old friends. Remember that old Chinese curse? Neal: May you live in interesting times. Mozzie: These certainly are interesting times. Remember the second half to that curse? Neal: May you find what you're looking for. sighs. Mozzie: Going to say good-bye to the suit? goes to pat Neal on the shoulder, but he can't, and lowers his hand. Send me a postcard. leaves. to: Elizabeth entering her house. On the table is a vase of flowers. The card says "Elizabeth Burke" and, on the inside, "Speed dial #1." She pushes back the flowers to find a phone in the vase. She dials. Neal: Elizabeth. Elizabeth: Neal? What is this? Neal: I got a friend at the Channing Museum. He's going to call you today. He owes me a favor. Elizabeth: Really? Why? Neal: To hire Burke Première Events to do their annual Master's Retrospective. Elizabeth: That's- that's- that's impossible to get. Neal: You just got it. Elizabeth: Why are you doing this? Neal: Just trying to fix what I broke. There's something I wanted to ask you. Elizabeth: Yeah. Neal: You and Peter- how'd you know? Elizabeth: Well, I think there's a difference between loving the idea of someone... and actually loving who they really are. Neal: Well, listen, I've got to go. Thanks for everything. Elizabeth: Okay, well, um, I'll- I'll talk to you later. Neal, with finality: Good-bye, Elizabeth. hangs up and tosses the phone in a trash can. hangs up, looking sad. to Diana, on the phone with Peter. Peter: Hey. Diana: I'm heading to the garage. I've got everything on Mentor. You're not going to believe it. Peter: Is Neal involved? Diana: Heavily. There's another file, but it's encrypted. Peter: See you in a moment. stops short when she sees Fowler having his coffee on top of his car, in the garage. Fowler: Agent. You were on my computer. Diana: Agent Barrigan. D.C. office. I have a warrant for my investigation on Mentor. Fowler: Why's D.C. looking at my operation? Diana: OPR appropriating resources for Neal Caffrey, an art thief, raises questions. Fowler: It's all legitimate. Diana: I know. Fowler: So, what else did you find? Diana: Encrypted file. I couldn't open it. pulls his gun. Diana raises her hands. Fowler: I'd like it back. rounds the corner. Fowler: Burke. Peter: Fowler, what the hell are you doing? Fowler: Of course you're involved in this. Stay where you are. Peter: Lower your weapon. Fowler: You have no idea what you're going up against- Peter: Lower your weapon. Fowler: You just stay where you are. raises her hands higher, revealing the gun tucked in the back of her slacks. Peter spreads his hands. Peter: Why are you doing this? Fowler: Stay where you are. Peter: We're on the same team. Fowler: Stay where you are, stay where you are. You’re out of your league. You have no idea what you're getting involved in. comes up on Diana's gun. Peter: You don't want to shoot an agent. grabs Diana's gun and aims it at Fowler. Peter: You, put your gun down. Fowler: Drop your weapon! Peter: Put your gun down! Fowler: Drop! The weapon! Peter: PUT THE GUN DOWN! DOWN!!! [Diana pulls a second gun on Fowler. Fowler turns on her. Peter fires twice. Fowler falls back against his car, struggling to breathe. Peter pulls Fowler's shirt back to reveal a bullet-proof vest, the two bullets buried in it. Peter bends him forward. Peter: Breathe, breathe, breathe, Fowler. Diana: How'd you know he was wearing a vest? Peter: I didn't. slams Fowler back against the car. Peter: What the hell is Mentor? Fowler, growling: Mentor's legit. Caffrey works for us now. He and Kate are deep undercover for OPR. Peter: OPR doesn't have deep cover agents. You are helping him disappear. Fowler: He wants to go. Peter: You met with him again. looks in Fowler's car and sees the music box. Peter: Neal's going to disappear. I need to know where he is. Tell me where he is! Fowler, still breathless: Why do you care? Peter, to Diana: Give me the drive. Fowler: Do you want to upload this to D.C? Or do we have something to talk about? Fowler: Airstrip by the Hudson, hanger four. tucks the drive into his inner coat pocket. Conclusion to: Neal walking towards Kate, who’s waving at him from a plane. He waves back, looking unreservedly happy. Peter approaches him from behind. Peter: Neal. Neal, upset: What, you here to arrest me? Peter: laughs I'm still a civilian. And I know about mentor. And I know you can walk away and it's all legal. Neal: Then what are you doing here? Peter: I'm here as your friend. Neal: You understand I'm getting on that plane. Peter: I also know you're making the biggest mistake of your life. Neal: This is what's best for everyone, Peter. You go back to your life; I get to have one of my own. Peter: You already have one. Right here. You have people who care about you. You make a difference. You do. reaches in his coat and hands Peter something. Neal: Thank you for this. opens up Neal's Consultant ID. The plane starts firing up. Neal: I got to go. starts walking towards the plane. Peter, calling after him: You said good-bye to everyone but me. Why? Neal: I don't know. Peter: Yeah you do, tell me. Neal: I don't know, Peter. Peter: Why? Neal: You know why. Peter: Tell me. Neal: Because you're the only one who could change my mind. Peter: Did I? turns to look at Kate through the plane window. He walks to the plane. He stops, turns. Neal: Peter- plane explodes. Neal falls. Peter rushes forward, holds him back from getting to the plane. Neal: No. No! NO! Peter: Stay here! Stay back! Neal: NO!!! Category:Episode 1x14